Luna Halstead
by SamA3642
Summary: Follow the adventures of little Luna Bella Halstead, Will Halstead's daughter and Jay's niece. One shot series. Open to request.


Early one morning Will Halstead was getting ready for the day, he was currently getting ready for work and getting his 5 year-old little girl, Luna ready for her very first day of school. Jay had came through the door, he was already for work and wanted to see his little niece off on her first day of school. Jay could see how nervous his brother was, since Will had his daughter she'd always go with him to the hospital day care with him till she hit pre K.

Jay would watch his niece in a heartbeat. He'd do just about anything for his family. His brother and niece were everything to him, only a few people know about Luna. The less people know the better, Jay'd never forgive himself if something happened to his niece because of him.

He put a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder. "She's gonna be fine man. Luna will be perfectly fine" Jay told his brother.

"I'm nervous Jay, she's still very little. Maybe it's too soon". Will replied.

"Dude, she's 5 this is when all kids are starting school. She'll be fine. Besides who's gonna be dumb or stupid enough to mess with her knowing who I am? Luna is gonna be fine".

"I've gotten so used to her being with me at the hospital in the daycare. When I wanted to see her or just check on her I went there now I gotta leave work and get to her".

"I do too, I'm still gonna help you with this. If you can't pick her up I will all I gotta do is tell Hank and he'll understand. Why don't we pick Luna up we take her to the park or something. Get ice cream".

"I have to work and so do you".

"You work night shifts so you can spend the days with Luna. I watch her at night. It'll be a few minutes anyway, we'll get her an ice cream and play at the park or something. It's been a while since we had a family outing just the three of us".

"You are right. It'll be good for just us 3 to have an outing. It's been a while since we spent any time little brother". He ruffled his brother's hair.

"I may be younger than you but I'm taller than you".

Will chuckled. Just then the little pitter-patter of feet came down the steps and down came a little girl, Luna Bella Halstead was the spitting image of her father. Her facial features were his down to a point. Her hair was a light red color and she had bright green crystal eyes that she had gotten from her mother. She wore a sky blue shirt that says, 'Daddy's Princess' she wore pink jeans and rainbow shoes. Will had done her hair in a braid.

"Daddy, I changed my mind. I don't wanna go to school. I wanna stay with you and Uncle Jay". Luna said.

Going over to his little girl he bent down to her level. "It's alright sweetheart. School is gonna be so much fun and you'll make lots of new friends and learn new things".

"But you and Uncle Jay won't be there".

Jay had went over to his little niece and bent down giving her a gentle smile.

"It's gonna be alright munchkin. I loved school because I made so many new friends and so will you. You're a very likeable person and a very adorable little peanut". He gently pinched her cheek.

Luna giggled. She went to the table and ate a bowl of steaming hot oatmeal, Will and Jay talked while sipping coffee. Once the five-year-old was finished she gave her bowl to Jay and he set it in the sink Will grabbed her lunch bag and backpack heading out.

When they arrived to the school Luna was getting very nervous and anxious again. She gripped her father's and uncle's hands tightly as they walked in. As soon as they got to the classroom it was filled with other kids and their parents dropping them off. Just then the teacher went over.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Flowers". She said with a smile.

"I'm Will Halstead, this is my brother Jay and this" Will said patting his daughter's head, as she hid behind him. "This is Luna".

Ms. Flowers had been used to children being nervous. "It's ok sweetie wanna go play".

Unsure Luna glanced up between her dad and uncle. They both smiled reassuringly.

"It's alright baby go play". Will told her with a gentle smile.

"We'll pick you up at 2:30 sharp. And I might have a surprise for you after school". Jay told her with a smile of his own.

"Really?" She bounced.

"Really". Jay chuckled.

After getting a couple of pictures. Will had sent his little girl off to her first day of school. After they went outside Will had let out a very small sob with a couple tears. Jay gently patted his shoulder.

"Listen to me, she's going to be fine. I promise. Nobody and nothing is going to hurt her, unless they want to meet me". Jay told him.

"Seems like I just brought her home and now she's in school. Soon she's not gonna need me or you anymore".

"Dude she's 5, she's gonna needs us around for a while. Besides, I'm gonna make sure little boy dates her".

Will couldn't help but chuckle and sniff. "If that's your way of making me feel better try a tad harder".

"I gotta get to work, I'll be back later to pick Luna up with you and we'll have a nice afternoon out".

"Alright. Alright". He just nodded.

Shortly after that Jay went to work and Will had decided to do some stuff while Luna was in school. He had gone to the grocery store, once he was finished there he headed home and put up the stuff. He then decided to do a little laundry. By the time he sat down after putting clothes in the dryer it was only 12:15. He sighed.

He was always used to his little girl running through the house all day and now it was quiet. Dead quiet. After the laundry was finished he had set up dinner for his brother and daughter. Jay had been a huge help with Luna. One of them was almost always with her. Will stayed with her during the day before work and Jay stayed with her at night while Will worked. Eventually Will and Jay put their money together and got a small place for the three of them. Each of them had their own space.

After finishing that and getting everything cleaned it was now time to pick Luna up from school. Will headed out and went to the school, Jay had beaten him there. The older Halstead chuckled.

"You used you're lights and sirens didn't you?"

"Maybe. I got here before you".

They both chuckled and headed inside. All the kids were playing outside with the teacher watching them. Luna had seen her daddy and uncle. Her little face lit up like a christmas tree.

"Daddy! Uncle Jay!"

She ran over to them, Will smiled brightly and bent down to scoop her up. He swept her up hugging her. "There's my baby girl".

"Did you have a good first day munchkin". Jay says with a smile.

Luna nodded eagerly and started to tell them about her first day, what she had learned. Everything. Both of them smiled. Luna meant the world to them and nothing about that would ever change.

After leaving the school as promised Jay took her to get ice cream. She ended up wearing some of it as chocolate syrup and sprinkles were around her lip and on her shirt. Jay smiled and cleaned it off her. After that they took Luna to the park to play.

By 5 they headed back home so Will could get ready for work and he can get his little angel settled for the night. Once getting home Jay helped his niece take her bath and change. He ended up getting soaked he stepped out to get a towel when his brother seen him and laughed.

By this point Will was showered and changed for work, he was wearing his scrubs. He laughed looking at his brother soaked in water and bubbles.

"Did you go to the pool or something?"

"Something like that but hey it's worth it".

"That it is".

After her bath Will had done her hair in a small ponytail. He then bent down to her level. "Alright sweet pea, I'm going to work now. Uncle Jay is in charge don't give him a hard time. I'll see you tomorrow before you go to school".

"Promise daddy".

"I promise sweetie".

She then hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I love you daddy".

He kissed her head and held her. "I love you too my little angel".

Jay stood by watching his older brother and his niece. One thing about him, his family meant the world to him, he may have been younger than his brother but he was fiercely protective of his family. After Will had left, he had taken his niece and got her settled for the night.

Meanwhile

Will arrived to Med for the night about to start his shift, he went to the locker room to put his stuff away and to mentally prepare for his shift. He opened his locker to grab his lab coat, once the small locker opened inside was a few pictures taped inside. One was of him and Luna, the second was of Jay and Luna and the third was the three of them together. He kept them in there so if he ever has a bad day he looks at them and it was as if the day never happened.

He grabbed his coat out and shut his locker. He then pulled his phone out, his screen saver was of him and Luna on her first day of school. He smiled looking at the picture. Being a father has completely changed Will and he wouldn't want it any other way. His daughter is his entire world and he'd fight tooth and nail for her, to protect her.

Jay had sent him a picture of Luna passed out in her dad's bed cuddled up with one of his scrub shirts. The caption on the picture said. 'The little munchkin is asleep. She says she misses you'

Will smiled much bigger, he knew that since moving to the night shift Luna had always slept in his room and always had one of his scrub shirts. Maggie had come in and saw him.

"Hey you coming?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Jay texted me about Luna, she's asleep". Will replied.

He showed her the picture of his princess asleep. Maggie couldn't help but awe. Everyone had practically fallen in love with the littlest Halstead.

"You're a very lucky guy Will, you have a beautiful little girl".

"Thanks Mags".

After that Maggie left, Will took one more look at his phone before shutting it off and putting it in his pocket. Maggie was right he was a very lucky guy, he had a job and a career he loved. He had his little brother and he had a beautiful little girl. Life was perfect for him at the moment and nothing could ruin it.


End file.
